Truth Serum
by lucywatson
Summary: After the Truth Serum dart hits Daisy, The team know about her true feelings for Blane, including Blane himself. As Daisy tries to act blasé around him, it only makes things more complicated. My first M.I. High story, Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

**ok so M.I. High is one of my favourite shows and i noticed there aren't many stories for it so i decided to write one. hope you like it :)**

Daisy sat on one of the benches in the courtyard of St. Hopes, whilst Kayleigh and Zara were chattering away about their hair and makeup; she wasn't really talking just thinking about their last mission, and everything that had come out because of it. Well, one thing at least. Because of that _stupid _truth serum or whatever, she hadn't been able to say anything but the truth. Including when Blane had asked her if she fancied him, thank god for Lenny. She was in the middle of saying yes when he hit her with the antidote. But even someone as idiotic as Blane would have figured out what she was going to say, not to mention Rose and Lenny. She sighed; she couldn't bear to face any of them. But she had to, she couldn't just abandon her duties to M.I. 9. This was all very complicated. As if it was trying to humiliate her, at the moment, her pencil top started flashing. She quickly hid it beneath her jacket before Kayleigh or Zara could see.

"Um, I'm going to get something from my, locker." she said quickly

"We know we're your really going Daisy." said Zara giggling.

Daisy froze and turned around slowly, no, they could NOT have figured it out.

"You're off to see Blane!" Squealed Kayleigh and they both started laughing.

Daisy rolled her eyes "For the last time I'm not GOING OUT WITH BLANE!" She yelled a little too loudly, more than half the people in the courtyard turned around, having heard Daisy yelling. She gave a nervous smile and took off towards the Caretaker's closet. She was about to turn into the hall where the closet was located, but then remembered who'd be there. She tried to calm down, she took a deep breath.

"Just relax," she said to herself "Be cool." She turned the corner, and saw Rose and Blane standing in front of Lenny's closet.

"What took you so long?" Rose asked

"Nothing, just had a bit of a um, delay getting away from Zara and Kayleigh." she improvised.

"Too busy yelling?" Blane asked quietly, smirking to himself.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Daisy said rather defensively, a little _too _defensively. She scanned her thumb print and the door of the closet opened. They stepped inside and prepared themselves for the journey down below.

The lift doors opened, Rose, Daisy and Blane stepped out and saw Lenny standing in front of the computers, holding an M.I. 9 folder in his hands. A drooling scientist behaving like a two-year-old was playing in the corner.

"Team, M.I. 9 has detected a serious threat." Lenny explained how Britain's scientist's were mysteriously acting like children.

"Blane, I'm assigning you to look after Dr. Grabwurst." Lenny said

"Me?" Blane asked surprised and annoyed "I'm a ninja, NOT a baby sitter."

"Well that's what you need to do." Lenny replied "Rose, research, we need to know what's going on, Daisy, replay the surveillance tapes, see if you can find something,." Daisy nodded and sat at another computer next to Rose.

"Right, I'm have to go to M.I. 9 to see what else I find out." Lenny said and he went to the elevator and left the agents alone, in a tense, awkward silence. Rose decided to make an attempt to make it less obvious.

"Daisy, have you found something?" She asked trying to distract her.

"Um, no." she said as her eyes snapped back to the screen, Blane continued to stare at Daisy, much to Dr. Grabwurst and Rose's annoyance, the Doctor, with his mind as a child, was throwing things, like pens and pieces of paper, trying to get Blane's attention, but nothing would interrupt Blane's train of thought which obviously was something to do with Daisy, since he was staring at her so much.

"Blane." Rose tried, nothing happened

"Blane." She said again, a little hard, still he continued to stare.

"Blane could you quit staring at Daisy and TRY to pretend you're making an effort." she said even louder.

Blane immediately turned his attention to Dr. Grabwurst and blushed crimson, Daisy's cheeks were the same colour as she pretended to look at her screen, whilst trying to steal glances at Blane. Rose rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her work, trying to concentrate. But it was hard when she could practically feel the embarrassment coming off Daisy.

**well that's it :) thanks to mrs. malfoy08 for your amazingness even at 1.27 in the morning :) love you ellie x**

**anyways review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High**

**Another chapter, thankyou to everyone who added this story to alert/favourites, or sent me a message about it. but please give me a review? please? ok thanks.**

Daisy continued to flick though the surveillance tapes, but found nothing. This was getting ridiculous, she couldn't concentrate AT ALL when she could feel Blane's eyes boring into her. She continued to stare at the tape until she noticed something, a woman, who looked like she'd had far too much botox,

"Guys, look!" she exclaimed, pointing at the screen. Rose moved her chair over and Blane jumped up and lent over to look at the screen,

"I wonder who that is?" Rose said, "She doesn't look like she belongs at a science lab. Wait what's that in her hand?" Rose zoomed in on the woman's hand, she was holding a bottle of some sort of liquid. While Rose was distracted, Daisy realised how close Blane's face was to her's. She could feel his breath tickling her neck. She turned annd looked at him and he did the same. Daisy went crimson and immediately turned her attention back to the screen. Blane went and sat down next to Dr. Grabwurst again, as the scientist began to draw pictures.

"What's the time?" Daisy asked "Class will be starting soon, one of us will have to go upstairs to cover for the rest."

"You two go up," Rose said, "I can take Dr. Grabwurst off your hands for a while Blane."

Blane grinned and stood up making his way to the lift,

"Coming Daisy?" He asked, she cringed and walked into the lift with Blane.

"So," He said as the emerged from the storeroom "What's going on with you?" he asked smirking, as if hinting towards something.

"Nothing much." she mumbled as they walked down the corridor

"Had trouble getting away from Kayleigh and Zara I hear." He said, she stopped and turned to face him,

"What did you hear?" she asked nervously,

"Oh just that you were doing quite a lot of yelling about how you're not going out with me." he replied grinning, "I hear you were rather defensive."

"So? It's not like we are going out." Daisy said, _I wish _she thought to herself,

"No, not at the moment." Blane said lightly, Daisy raised her eyebrows,

"At the moment?"

"Yes, at this time, we aren't going out." He said, more to himself then her

"What, do you want to change that?" Daisy asked, eyebrows raised

"I know you do." He said grinning

"And what gives you that idea?" She spat,

"Um, the fact that you said you fancied me when you'd been hit by a truth serum dart." He replied

"Yeah, well, hmph!" Daisy huffed, and stomped off down the hall. Blane smiled and went into their classroom after her.

She was already sitting down at her dek, nose buried in her book, hair hanging in front of her face. Blane went and sat in the empty seat next to her as Ms. Templemen came into the classrooom. She took out the attendance and began marking it,

"Julian?"

"I've never seen you concentrate so hard on a book Daisy." He whispered, she loked up at him and glared, then snapped her attention back to her book.

"Maybe it's my excuse to ignore you." she whispered back

"Kayleigh?"

"Why? Too embarassed?" He said grinning, Daisy slammed her book shut

"Yes Blane, maybe I am." She turned to face him, face red, eyes tearing up. Before he could say anything her hand shot up in the air

"Ms. Templeman, can I please get something from my locker?" she asked,

"Oh, all right." Ms. Templeman replied nodding, Blane stood up as Daisy left the classroom

"Yeah me to." He said quickly, running out after her. She was sitting on a bench, the one she'd been on at break. She was quietly sobbing and he slowly walked up to her and sat down,

"What do you want?" she asked between sobs, "Have you come to gloat?"

"No, to apologise." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at him,

"I'm sorry, I was being an idiot." he said quietly

"Yeah, you were." she replied trying to sound angry but she was rather unsuccesful as she started sobbing again. He put his arm around her and rubbed her back as she attempted to calm herself down.

**Ok, that's it, now as you may have noticed this is kind of a filler chapter. Not completely but a little. Now, dear reader, I have a problem, I can't remember what happens in the M.I. High episode 'Forever Young' which is the mission their on in my story, so if you can tell me anything at all that would be SO helpful. Like how they figure out its that weid botox lady, and how they put the formula in the lunches at St Hopes, and the reason behind it all, thanks so much, anyway I hope you liked it**

**-lucy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok thankyou to everyone that reviewed and told me the story line for 'Forever Young', im still a little sketchy in places so if you see an error i'm very sorry and feel free to correct me because that would be a big help.**

**anyways on with the chapter...**

After Daisy had managed to calm herself down, she and Blane walked back to class. Ms. Templeman frowned as they walked in,

"You two took 20 minutes! Nobody needs that long to get something from their locker." Ms. Templeman said shaking her head

"Sorry." they both mumbled before returning to their seats.

"Right," said Ms. Templeman, "Please go back to silent study, no talking." Daisy saw Blane use a piece of paper from his work and quickly scribble something, he slowly slid the paper towards her and she saw it read, _sorry about earlier, are you alright now? _She took her pencil and wrote, _It's ok, yeah I'm fine. Sorry about the dramatics, _she slid the paper back so he could read it. She saw him laugh then turn his attention back to his work, so she attempted to do the same.

At the end of the class, Daisy and Blane went back to HQ to help Rose with the mission once they arrived Daisy returned to her position at the computer and Blane went and sat down to the child like scientist, who was currently drawing pictures.

"It just doesn't make sense," Rose sighed, "I can't figure out why the scientists are acting this way!" Dr. Grabwurst drew another picture and waved it in Blane's face.

"Water, why does he keep drawing pictures of water?" Blane asked,

"Water that's it!" Rose said, snapping her fingers. "The water! Daisy, play the surveillance tape." Daisy played the tape for Rose,

"Their, after they drink the water from the water cooler, they start to act like children!" Rose said, Lenny walked over to the screen,

"This is a good lead team, I'll get M.I. 9 to bring over the water cooler from the lab."

* * *

Whilst Rose was researching in the lab, Daisy and Blane walked to their next class.

"Do you think she'll figure it out?" Daisy asked

"It's Rose, of course she will." Blane replied, Daisy smiled

"I really don't want to fail the mission, if Rose figures out the formula, we still don't know how it got there."

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." They walked into the classroom, Daisy sitting next to Kayleigh and Zara, Blane next to Stewart.

"Daisy, you and Blane took an awful long time to get something from your locker." whispered Kayleigh smiling

"Yeah, are you sure you weren't doing something else?" Zara asked smiling, Daisy rolled her eyes and ignored her friends taunts, which continued throughout their whole class. Daisy decided to attempt to take notes on whar Ms. Templeman was saying,

"Ooh, writing a note to Blane?" Kayleigh asked grinning and both her and Zara burst into giggles. Daisy slammed her paper onto the desk,

"No, I am not." she snapped, Kalyeigh and Zara stopped laughing, and seemed slightly shocked at her outburst. Daisy scowled and turned her attention back to her work.

At their lunch break, Daisy and Blane went down to HQ, where Rose was looking at the water from the scientists lab under the microscope.

"Anything?" Daisy asked as they walked over to Rose,

"There's definately something in the water, but I haven't figured out the antidote yet." she said. While they were distracted, Dr. Grabwurst took the sample of water Rose wasn't using and raced off to the lift with it. Just as the lift doors started to close, Daisy, Blane, Rose and Lenny noticed what was going on.

"No! He's got the sample!" Rose shouted, but Dr. Grabwurst was already out of the Caretaker's Storeroom, and going towards the school lunch room.

**Ok I know, small chapter. I have another question for you readers, how do they figure out that the Vanessa botox woman is behind the whole operation, like how do they figure out that it's her formula's at her beauty salon? that's all I need to know because once i figure that out, I'm good. anyways,**

**review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry that i was so slow. this update would have been quicker if i wasn't having so many technical difficulties.**

**alright i've been getting some great response from this story. so here is another update. hope you like. remember i'm still a little sketchy with the plot so if you see any errors you can correct please tell me.**

Dr. Grabwurst ran into the lunch room, and went behind the counter where the food was. He went over to the custard and poured the formula into it. Blane and Daisy ran after him, but before they could stop them, basically all the students at St. Hopes started grabbing the custard and eating it. The effect was almost instant. A few seconds after they put their spoons down, they began to act...different. Kayleigh and Zara started throwing their custard on the ground, 50 pence jumped up on the table, and then the whole room was in chaos. All Daisy and Blane could do was go back to HQ. They quickly ran back to the Caretakers Storeroom and went down.

"We've got a new problem." Blane said as he and Daisy went up to the computers were Rose was studying the water,

"What's going on?" Lenny asked emerging from his office.

"Dr. Grabwurst poured the water in the custard, pretty much everyone at St. Hopes is affected." Daisy gushed,

"Focus on finding whose behind all of this, they'll have the original chemical. That way Rose can figure out an antidote."

"I'll scan the picture from the surveillance tape." Daisy replied, and sat down at the computer.

"What are you doing exactly?" Blane asked, reading over her shoulder.

"It's a program that will scan her picture, it'll will search in M.I. 9 files, the internet, anything."

Once she scanned the picture, the program search began to run.

"And now?" Blane asked

"And now we wait." Daisy replied. They sat in an awkward silence, Rose ignoring them. Everytime their eyes met, they went red, and Daisy looked away. They were waiting, and waiting. The atmosphere was so thick.

"Knowledge." Thought Rose, "It's so powerful, just with Blane knowing one thing about Daisy, how she feels, he has so much power over her." By just watching the two of them, Rose could basically figure out how both of them were thinking and feeling. Daisy was barely able to function around him, every move she made, she thought through. As if she was trying to be as indifferent towards Blane as possible, but really she felt the exact opposite. Every thing she said and did, she went through how he would feel about. She was obsessed. Blane on the other hand, was trying to signal to Daisy that he liked her without actually saying anything. Sitting near her, talking to her, smiling at her. It was so obvious Rose wanted to shake Daisy like she was a rag doll.

"Blane likes you! Can't you tell!" She wanted to scream at her "Just get together!" She smiled at herself. Maybe she should just sit Daisy down, when Blane wasn't around, and tell her what was going on. Or maybe she should ask Blane about it? Whatever happens, she was going to fix it.

"It's found something!" Daisy exclaimed, both Rose and Blane went over to her screen. A beautician's website she read the name at the top of the screen,

"Vanessa Zeitgeist."

**Ok, I know not very long, but the next one will be longer. Also I know there's the sub-plot with Rose, and her Dad wanting to move to another school. but i have decided not toput that in because that means there's to many sub-plots, ad it get's confusing. but don't worry, Rose fans. As you may have guessed, Rose is going to play an important part in the Blane/Daisy drama. anyways,**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**aaahhh. i'm horrible for being this slow. but i've been swamped. but I finally watched the episode thanks to MIHighEpisodes on youtube. so hopefully i don't dissapoint with this chapter. if you have any ideas for this story. also i've realised that my story line of the episode is a bit different from the actual episode but from now on i'll try to follow what's in the episode. anyways on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own M.I. High**

"Vanessa Zeitgeist."

"I know her!" Daisy exclaimed, "My Mum went to her beauty salon, Shangri-La the other week, she has this idea with this thing about eternal youth. Do you think it's worth checking out?"

"Definitely." Rose replied, "Eternal youth? Sounds like what we're looking into." Daisy searched Shangri-la on the internet.

"I've got the address, I think I should head over there." She said, getting up.

"Just as yourself?" Rose asked astonished, Daisy rolled her eyes,

"Of course not, I'll go in a disguise, now let me think." She mused, Blane came down the lift.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Daisy's found a beautician's salon whose products sound like it could be the thing that's causing all the trouble."

"So, how does Milane Radison, spoiled heiress and Party Girl sound?" Daisy asked excitedly,

"So this a disguise is it?" Rose asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's a tough job." Daisy retorted,

"Here, earrings that can hear through two feet of concrete." Rose said, handing the earrings in a purple box to Daisy.

"Cute!" She exclaimed, "I mean they'll be really useful." She ran around the corner of HQ to get changed, she came out wearing a blond wig and a pink dress.

"Now, you've got to get that formula, without it we've got no antidote." Rose stressed,

"Don't worry, I'll get it." She said confidently, stepping into the lift.

"In one piece I hope." Blane mumbled as she left.

"I hope Daisy's got that formula," Rose said as she scribbled away on the board,

"Because without it, we're going nowhere." Blane looked up at her,

"I'll see how she's doing." Blane said picking up his communicator. He waited for a while but she didn't pick up.

"She's not answering!" He exclaimed,

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." Rose told him, he looked worried.

"Hopefully she's okay." He said more to himself then Rose. She turned to face him,

"You like her don't you?" She asked smiling, he looked taken aback.

"I uh, no!"

"Don't try and deny it Blane, it's written all over your face." She sighed, turning back to the board.

"Don't tell her, okay?" He asked sheepishly. She turned around and smiled.

"My lips are sealed, but you know she likes you too." He just shrugged and returned his attention back to Dr. Grabwurst. 20 minutes later, Rose's communicator began to flash, she quickly answered and heard a voice from the other end that she recognised as Daisy's.

"Rose, I've got great news."

It was over. Blane had managed to distribute the antidote before school was over, returning all the students, teachers and Dr. Grabwurst had returned to their proper mind set. Blane, Daisy and Rose sat in HQ waiting for Lenny to debrief them.

"You did good Millar." Blane said, Daisy looked over at him,

"Thanks." She replied, "So did you Whittaker." He grinned and playfully punched her shoulder. Rose rolled her eyes at the two of them as Lenny walked into HQ from the elevator,

"Well done team." He said as Dr. Grabwurst placed his glasses back on.

"Rose, thank you for all your hard work, if you ever need a job after you've finished your job, give me a call." He told her handing him his card.

"And Blane, If I ever need a babysitter, I know where to go."

"Thanks," Blane replied, "But I think my babysitting days are over." He smiled shaking Dr. Grabwurst's hand. Lenny took Dr. Grabwurst and escorted him out of HQ, leaving the three agents alone, with a lot of tension in the air.

"So..." Rose mumbled, Daisy fidgeted with her clothes.

"Um, well so, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Daisy asked kind of pathetically.

"Uh, I don't know yet." Blane replied feebly. They were silent for a few more moments.

"I've got to go, the amount of sexual tension in this room is driving me crazy." Rose declared standing up and walking over to the lift. Daisy's eye's went round like saucers and she went very red in the face from embarrassment, Blane cleared his throat loudly. They sat in silence one she'd left.

"Well that wasn't an awkward thing to say." Blane commented,

"Mhmm." Was all Daisy could get out, fidgeting with practically everything in reach.

"You can't speak now?" He asked her, she turned her chair around to face his,

"Yes, I mean no, well yes I can speak." She said a little more assertively.

"Damn, I got excited there for a little bit." He joked, she glared at him.

"Wow, thanks." She crossed her arms in annoyance.

"You know I'm joking." He replied, nudging her playfully. She smiled at him, he smiled back, she was falling for him, hard.

**Anyways that's it. Let me know what you thought or any ideas you have :)**

**review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anyways, here is another chapter. I'm so sorry it's been so slow, but i now promise that there will NOT be months between each chapter. this story went on a little hiatus, but is now back. thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter. also anybody that added Truth Serum to their Favourites or Story Alert. You guys are awesome :)**

**Disclaimer: M.I. High is not owned by me**

* * *

As Daisy arrived at school the next day, she couldn't help but look for Blane. He had to be around this place somewhere right? She scanned the hallways, hoping to spot him, or at least Rose, who might know where he was. Unfortunately instead she ran into Kayleigh and Zara.

"Daisy!" Zara shouted, waving at her.

"Oh hi guys," she replied, not really paying attention.

"Where were you yesterday?" Zara asked,

"Hanging out with Blane?" Kayleigh asked giggling along with Zara. Daisy rolled her eyes,

"No, I didn't feel well." She said simply, they hadn't seemed to have heard her. They carried on whispering to each other and giggling.

"I have to go get the assignments I missed yesterday." Daisy told them before leaving them standing in the hallway. They didn't even seem to notice she'd gone. Daisy walked down the hall towards her locker, maybe she'd run into Blane on the way? _Ugh since when did I become so desperate? _she thought to herself.

"Daisy!" a familiar voice echoed through her ears, she turned around quickly, facing the familiar face of one Blane Whittaker.

"Hey," she said smiling. "How are you?" she asked

"Good, you?"

"Yeah pretty good." Daisy replied, she realised she was still grinning like a maniac, she attempted to regain her composure.

"Have you got English first?" she asked,

"Yep, I'll save you a seat," He said smiling, "I've got to go find Stewart, I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure, bye." She replied as he waved a final time before walking off towards his own locker. _He's saving me a seat!_ she thought excitedly. _It's just a seat you idiot. _Her internal battle with herself raged on as she walked to her English classroom, finding Blane already there, sitting next to Stewart and had a spare seat next to him. He turned to face her as she walked in and smiled, pulling out the seat next to him, which she gladly took, trying to keep her breathing in check. Throughout the class she struggled to pay attention to anything Ms. Templeman said. Fiddling with her pens, and drawing random things on her notebook. She needed to calm down, it was just Blane. Relax.

* * *

Daisy seemed to briskly grab her things and walk out of class before he could say anything. He quickly went after her, hoping to catch her before he had Maths and she had History.

"Daisy!" He called out as she walked down the hallway of St. Hopes. She turned to face him,

"Oh, Hi Blane."

"What happened to you? You were out of there in a flash."

"I just wanted to be quick for next class." She replied, opening up her locker. He leaned against the cool steel of the wall of lockers,

"Do you-" He started but was cut off when he saw Daisy's yellow pencil flashing, he mentally cursed Lenny's bad timing.

"We should go." she said before turning and walking towards the Caretaker's Cupboard. Blane hastily followed her, they waited for Rose in an awkward silence, Daisy checking her nails, Blane leaning his head against the door. After 5 or 10 minutes, Daisy picked up her communicator,

"Rose? Where are you?" She asked,

"I'm already down in HQ." She replied, "Sorry, see you in a bit." Daisy shrugged,

"She's already there," she told Blane as she slid open the light switch and scanned her thumb print, unlocking the closet's door. They quickly slipped inside and shut the door. Daisy pulled down the broom handle, and the elevator took them down to HQ.

"So what's going on Lenny?" Daisy asked as she walked into the lab with Blane, Lenny and Rose turned to face them,

"I'm not sure exactly, but priceless artifacts have been disappearing all over the country. We need to figure who's behind it, and how to get everything back. Daisy, you and Blane research whilst Rose and I go and pick up the files that M.I. 9 have given us so Rose can run through them to see if we can find anything." they both nodded and went over to sit on the seats facing the computers as Rose and Lenny went up the elevator to the school. They sat in another silence for awhile. Just as Blane was once again going to attempt to ask what he was trying to before, the lights above them flickered.

"Uh oh." Daisy whispered as the lights dimmed before going out completely, the computer screens also went offline, it seemed as though somebody had shut _everything _down. Daisy grabbed her communicator,

"Rose! The power's gone out down here."

"Try to get out, M.I. 9 will be able to-" but before Rose could finish the sentence the line started to crackle, then went dead.

"The communicator's not working." Daisy told Blane, he tried his, but nothing. They quickly ran over to the elevator door's trying in vain to get them to open. But they wouldn't budge. They were officially stuck.

**Ooh what's going to happen with Daisy and Blane stuck down in HQ? And what's Blane trying to ask Daisy? I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys are awesome. Seriously, thanks for all the favourites, alerts and reviews for this story. I find it so awesome that you guys take the time out to read my writing and encourage me to continue. so here's another chapter. enjoy! :) My friend Poppy helped me a lot with this chapter, and a lot of others, so thanks loads Poppy! Oh and I'm looking for a Beta, doesn't have to official, I just would like someone to read over it for not only grammar and spelling, but just to help me re-word each chapter and help me with the plot, and all that. so if you're interested tell me in a review or PM me. I'll love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: M.I. High is not owned by moi or Poppy.**

* * *

They were stuck, great. Daisy picked up her communicator,

"Rose! Can you hear me?" She yelled into her pencil,

"We already tried about 5 seconds ago, what makes you think it's going to work now?" Blane asked, Daisy glared,

"Well you think of a way to get us out of here then!" He shrugged and continued to try and find another exit,

"You would think M.I. 9 would put in an emergency exit," He said more to himself then Daisy,

"Maybe they did, but we just don't really know where it is." She replied, he shrugged as they continued to look around.

"What happens if we don't find another exit?" Daisy asked, obviously worried.

"Don't panic, we will." Blane told her. She nodded and sighed, pacing around the area near the computers.

"Come on Blane, let's just wait for Lenny and Rose to help us." She said, sitting down on the floor, stretching out her legs. He sighed, coming down to sit next to her.

"So...what's going on with you?" He asked, trying to think of something to fill the silence,

"Umm, not much?" she replied, tracing her finger across the concrete. They sat in an awkward silence for awhile until finally Blane broke it,

"Want to have a wheelie chair race?"

* * *

An hour later, they'd raced on the wheelie chairs a dozen times, drummed with their pencils on the desk several times and ran around the perimeter of HQ.

"How many days has it been now?" Daisy asked lying down on the ground after running around,

"It's been one hour." Blane told her smiling,

"Oh." Daisy replied laughing, she sat up and faced him.

"Alright Whittaker, let's hear your secrets." She demanded grinnning.

"What?" He asked suprised,

"You heard me, now spill!" She said excitedly.

"Why should I?" He asked,

"Because I'm bored, and I'll tell you one to." She replied. He still seemed hesitant,

"Come on, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She insisted. He sighed,

"Fine. But only one."

"Yay!" She yelled excitedly, clapping her hands, "Let's hear it then!"

"Alright," Blane began, Daisy sat up straighter, looking attentive. "Now nobody knows this, not even Stewart."

"Ooh, I feel special." He rolled his eyes smiling at her,

"In year 7, I liked you." He admitted,

"Really?" she asked,

"Yep."

"Liked, as in past tense? So not anymore?" She tested, raising her eyebrows.

"I didn't say that." He mumbled getting up,

"What are you doing?" She asked,

"Looking for an exit." He replied,

"But I didn't tell you my secret." She said smiling, he turned around,

"Alright, what is it?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, you probably already know this so I might as well confirm it, I like you...now." She said shyly, looking at the ground. Blane pretty much just gaped at her and was about to speak when Daisy's communicator started flashing,

"Ooh! It's working!" She exclaimed excitedly, "Rose, are you getting us out of here any time soon?" A smile broke out onto her face,

"Great. See you soon!" She turned to face him, "That was Rose, they'll be turning on the power soon. Now are you going to get up and stop catching flies with your mouth?" He shut his mouth and stood up. Almost on cue, the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Well that was interesting." Daisy said finally as the doors shut.

"Yeah," Blane agreed, "Interesting." He said to himself quietly as they reached the storeroom.

* * *

**Ok so it wasn't very long, but we hoped you enjoyed it. Remember if you're at all interested in being a Beta, please contact Lucy. It would really mean a lot. :) Now that you've read, please press the review button below. :) It would mean so much to us :) thanks.**

**Love Lucy and Poppy xx**


	8. Chapter 8

****

Something To Tell You All

**First off we would like to thank everyone that reviewed, added to favourites and alerts. It really means a lot! But we would like to do a special thank you to Princess of Narnia 1192 for adding the story to favourties and alert and reviewing and adding lucy to author alert and favourite author! You are awesome! :) Also thanks so much for adding this story to the Daisy and Blane community! We feel so honored :) Although we have bad news the next update won't be for 7 1/2 weeks, because lucy is going away on this school thing, and will probably not have any opportunities for the internet. lucy leaves on october 6th (australian time), and as soon as lucy returns, we will continue updating! So from the response that we've gotten, we've gathered that people want there to be more romance, so we're going to attempt to do that with the next chapter. But fluff is _not _our strong point, so sorry if it isn't great.**

**We love you all so much and we will be back! love you guys! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**we are horrible, horrible people. we need to be killed and then brought back to life to finish this story. we don't really know where we are going with this but we do have the next few chapters planned out so the wait for those will be A LOT shorter. we are so so sorry. but thank you so much to everyone that reviewed / favourited / alerted. we love all of you. we've tried to put fluffiness in this chapter because that is what people are requesting, although it is not our forte so bear with us. anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Daisy was nervous. Getting ready for school, early in the morning, and feeling very unsure of herself. She hadn't spoken to Blane since the whole being stuck in HQ incident, and she was very nervous to do so. Making sure her appearance was immaculate, she stepped out of her room and ran downstairs. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door where the car waited to take her to school.

* * *

Blane waited not so patiently outside the school gate, looking out for the car that always drove Daisy to school. Finally he spotted her face through the tinted window of the silver car, and immediately straightened up. As she stepped out of the car she looked in his direction and smiled, whilst walking over to where he was standing.

"Hey." He said to her as she walked over to him,

"Hi." She replied smiling at him, there was a slightly awkward pause.

"So..."

"Hmm."

Daisy stood there impatiently, waiting for something to actually happen.

"Well, I'll see you in class." Blane finally said,

"Ok, bye." Daisy replied flatly, annoyance written across her face. She stalked off towards her friends without giving him a second glance.

"Blane!" Stewart yelled from across the front courtyard of the school, he waved when Blane turned around and jogged over to where he was standing,

"I've got this great new game, I _really _need to tell you about, it's got-"

"Not now Stew." Blane interrupted, "I've got somewhere to be." He finished before going off to find Daisy. He felt bad, he'd been spending pretty much no time with Stewart ever since he became a Spy, and now he was ditching him for something that didn't involve saving the country from various villains. But he couldn't just leave that conversation with Daisy at it was, there was no way. He eventually found her in one of the outside corridors, talking to Kayleigh and Zara, as per usual.

"Daisy, can I talk to you?" He asked, she turned around and rolled her eyes,

"Okay, fine." She replied walking with him to around the corner, away from the prying eyes of Daisy's two friends.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about this morning. It wasn't my finest hour."

"Really? I would never have guessed." Daisy snapped.

"Look, I'm trying to apologise." Blane exclaimed, Daisy continued to glare but didn't interrupt.

"Thank you, okay, look, what you said the other day, I mean I think it's mutual." He said very quickly, Daisy furrowed her brow in confusion,

"What?"

"I mean about the part where you like me, I, you know, I like you to." He whispered. She seemed to think about this for a minute, before smiling.

"So, well is that it?" She asked, straightening up.

"Not exactly," He replied smiling, "Do you want to go out?" He asked grinning,

"Sorry? What?" she replied in mock confusion.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He shouted, many people turned around, Daisy giggled,

"Yes, okay."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Blane sat next to Daisy in class, watching her scribble in her notebook instead of taking notes. Before he could comment on her lack of attentiveness and his for that matter, the top of his pencil started flashing. He stuck his hand in the air,

"Miss, I left my other notes in my locker, can I go get them?" He asked, Ms Templeman reluctantly agreed. Daisy looked in her pocket, seeing the alert she followed suit and quickly thought of an excuse,

"Miss, I have a _horrible _headache, can I go see the nurse?" She asked, trying to make it sound like she was in pain,

"Of course," Ms Templeman agreed, "Take as long as you need." Daisy quickly hopped up from her seat and ran down the corridor to meet Blane and wait for Rose at the door of the Caretaker's Storeroom.

"Got out of there ok?" Blane asked when she caught up with him,

"Yeah, it was fine actually." She told him, as Rose ran up to them.

"I had to use the toilet excuse _again_." She sighed, Daisy laughed,

"Again?"

"I couldn't think of anything else!" Rose exclaimed,

"Come on you two." Blane smiled, opening the door into the storeroom, which they all piled into. The all too familiar routine of going down in to HQ quickly finished as soon as it begun. Soon enough, the doors of the elevator were opening up and they were walking into HQ. It was weird for Daisy to think about what was said the last time she was in here.

"Team," Lenny greeted them as soon they walked in. "We have a mission."

"Well that's obvious." Blane thought.

"We believe SKUL is trying to kidnap M.I.9 agents for information, they've somehow broken into our security system." Rose's eyes widened and Daisy grew a worried look on her face.

"Rose, we need you to go through M.I.9 security system, figure out how they've hacked it." Rose nodded and walked over to the computers,

"Daisy, Blane. We'll need you to help Rose and come up with a way to stop SKUL from using what they know, and find out how much _they've _found out." Daisy and Blane quickly joined Rose at the computers and began researching. Half an hour later, they still hadn't found anything.

"This is so frustrating!" Daisy cried leaning back on her chair.

"I'll go contact M.I.9 headquarters; maybe they can give us some more information." Lenny told them, before leaving up in the elevator. Daisy leaned back to face her screen.

"What if we don't find anything?" Daisy asked worriedly,

"Don't worry," Blane said, taking her hand. "We'll find something." Rose raised her eyebrows,

"What's this then?" Daisy blushed slightly,

"Well, Daisy and I, we're together now." Blane told her happily, instead of the smile they thought would come across Rose's face she frowned,

"What?" She snapped,

"Rose," Daisy looked confused, "I thought you'd be happy."

"No, it's just, don't you know the rules, M.I.9 agents are strictly not allowed to be together, they say it interferes with their work." Daisy stared at her dumbfounded,

"But-but," she couldn't really think of anything to say.

"Why what happens?" Blane asked, "If they find out."

"They tell you to end it," Rose told them sadly, "or you lose your jobs." They both just sat there, they didn't know what to say.

"What do we do now?" Daisy asked sadly.

**oh no! another bump in the road! will Daisy and Blane leave M.I.9? Or will they end their relationship? Or will there be another kind of twist! There are too many ors! hehe. we really would love all the help we can get, if you have any ideas or anything you want to happen, or you would like to write or help us write any part of the story PLEASE tell us because we would love that.**

**don't forget to review!**

**lucy and poppy xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**We are back. We are very sorry for the long wait. But here we go. The next chapter. But before we begin we just want you guys to know that this story will NEVER EVER be cancelled, no matter how long it takes we will always update eventually unless you are told otherwise. So please enjoy the next chapter :) oh and thanks to twilight sucks badely for pointing out the error with rose, we have tried to fix that up in this chapter.**

* * *

Daisy kind of felt like a huge weight had just smacked her on top of her head, and just when everything had seemed to be going well, now, it was completely ruined. She just felt angrier then she had in her life.

"But, we've done _so much _for them! And this is how they return the favour?" She spat,

"Daisy." Blane started, "Calm down-"

"No!" She snapped, "This isn't fair. I, I just can't, I mean, ugh!" She slammed her hand on the desk in frustration.

"Rose Why didn't you tell me before?" Daisy demanded,

"I'm sorry!" Rose insisted, "I didn't know until a few days ago, and I thought nothing was going on, so I didn't think I _needed _to tell you."

The lift's elevator opened up to reveal Lenny arriving with more files in his hands. Daisy glared as he placed them in front of her,

"Everything okay Daisy?" He asked,

"Yeah fine." She grumbled before opening the files, researching into their latest mission.

* * *

The school day ended, and Blane met up with Daisy around the corner of St. Hopes, away from the prying eyes of a certain caretaker and many of their classmates.

"So, what do you want to do, about, you know?" Blane asked, Daisy sighed,

"I don't know, I don't want us to lose our jobs, but, I don't want to stop seeing you."

"Me neither," Blane agreed, "I really like you Daisy." She smiled and leaned into his chest,

"Ugh, why is this all so complicated?" Her muffled voice asked.

"Well," Blane started, "Maybe we could just keep it a secret? I mean we keep the fact that we're spies a secret, how hard can it be?"

Daisy looked up at him, thinking about his idea,

"So what, we just keep everything a secret forever?"

"No, maybe, one of us could just, maybe, bring it up in conversation to Lenny, and somehow work something out. See how it goes." Blane finished,

"I guess, it seems like the best option." Daisy agreed, turning to walk down the street.

* * *

At first, Daisy thought it would be easy to keep her relationship with Blane a secret. Whenever someone else was around, they acted as though nothing was different between them. The only person who knew about them was Rose, and she'd promised to keep it a secret. The only thing that was hard was having to think through everything that she did. Every little action of hers was thought through, to make sure nobody was at all suspicious of anything. It was when they were around Lenny that they were the most careful, the risk of losing their jobs was enough to motivate them to stick to the plan. Their mission was not really going anywhere, they had been researching to find any leads on how SKUL had hacked into the system, or where the missing agents were being held. Daisy continued to flip through files but still, nothing.

"Rose? Anything?" Lenny asked,

"I can't find any loopholes!" Rose exclaimed, "It seems as if they've had...inside help." Rose concluded.

"But, how?" Daisy asked,,

"I don't know." Rose shrugged before turning back to the computer.

"Maybe, I can find out more at HQ." Lenny told them before walking out to the lift. The doors closed and he was gone.

"I just don't understand how SKUL is doing this." Daisy muttered to herself,

"We'll figure it out." Blane told her, she smiled.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

**Okay, so it wasn't very long, but the next chapter is already being worked on so that should be up in the next week and a half or so. :) now we really need your feedback? what do you think of this story? is it good, bad? typical, original? does it stand out? or is it just meh. hehe :) please tell us! it takes like 5 seconds, we love all of you.**


	11. Chapter 11

**made it to 50 reviews! yay! and i am not dead haha**

* * *

After hours of continued research, Rose finally found something. To be honest Blane had sort of tuned out when she went on and on about searching through all the files on the M.I.9 database.

"Bet I was thinking that maybe...Blane? BLANE!" Rose yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah?"

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked,

"Um...yes?"

"Mhmm, yeah, sure." Rose replied sarcastically, turning back to the computer,

"Anyway, as I was saying, I've managed to back track the unathourised access that hacked into the computer system." Rose said to him as she continued to scroll through files appearing on the wide, bright monitor.

"So what does that tell us?" Blane asked,

"Well I've managed to track a location, turns out the person doing the hacking didn't do _that _good of job covering up their tracks." Rose replied as she turned her char around to face him,

"Alright, I'll contact Daisy." Blane said as he stood up and began to call Daisy on his communicator. The doors of the lift opened up to reveal Lenny standing there with a folder in his hand and looking rather apprehensive,

"Anything?" He asked as he walked up to where Rose was sitting,

"Got an address, Blane's contacting Daisy so we can go there to investigate."

"Excellent," Lenny beamed, "I'll contact M.I.9. Make sure you're able to contact Daisy and Blane when they go to investigate." Rose nodded,

"Got it. Hopefully they'll be able to find something useful." She said before turning back to the monitor as Lenny entered the lift and quickly disappeared as the metal doors shut.

* * *

Daisy turned onto the street where the address of this supposed hacker was. Blane walked briskly beside here, looking around and behind him every now and then. They eventually reached a large warehouse, with grey walls and what looks as if to be abandoned.

"This is it?" Daisy asked incredulously, "Looks pretty much abandoned to me." She picked up her communicator out of her pocket,

"Rose?" She said into it, "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Positive." Rose said through the communicator. "Now remember, it could be dangerous in there. Just be as quick as possible."

"Got it." Daisy replied, "I'll contact you when we're done." She placed her communicator back in her pocket.

"Let's go." She said, just as she was about to walk in, Blane grabbed her arm.

"Wait, hold on."

"What?"

"What if we die." He said simply,

"We're not going to die." Daisy said with a hint of a smirk.

"You never know, we just might."

"Look, the chances of us dying in there are very slim, honestly someone who spends their time on a computer couldn't be that dangerous anyway, I mean nerds are never much of a thre-" He cut off her ramblings by kissing her. Daisy froze for a second, caught off guard, be for responding in earnest, he broke away from her after 10 seconds or so.

"What was that for?" Daisy asked smiling,

"Just incase we don't survive." He repeated grinning, "Now come on, we've got to get inside and stop whoever this person is." They quickly marched inside, now on high alert. The warehouse was big with high ceilings and white walls. It seemed relatively empty of people. But it was cluttered with boxes and paper. Files lay discarded on the wooden floor. Daisy walked over to where one lay, picking it up and opening it.

"What is it?" Blane asked,

"An M.I.9 Agent's file." She replied, flipping through the pages.

"Is that what all of this is?" Blane asked, looking around the rest of the place.

"Well why don't you go look and see?" Daisy replied smiling, Blane rolled his eyes before turning around to begin go through some more of the papers. They went through what seemed like a million files, more then they could believe anybody could get a hold on.

"How did...whoever this is, manage to get all of these files?" Daisy asked from behind the box she was currently going through. Blane walked over to where she was sitting,

"I'm not sure, but I'm starting to think we should get out of here, take what we can, you know?" Daisy nodded,

"Your right, grab something to take back to Lenny, because besides all of this.." She gestured to the boxes and boxes full of files around her, "This place is pretty much abandoned." Blane nodded in response before picking up some of the files as they walked out of the warehouse and back to HQ.

* * *

"It was basically filled with these." Blane said handing the files to Rose as Lenny read the pages over her shoulder.

"I just don't get it!" Rose said, letting out an exasperated sigh, "It doesn't make any sense on how they could get into the system, it's like there was no means of security at all." Lenny frowned,

"I'll call the head of M.I.9 so they're aware of what's going on."

"Better do it in person," Rose told him as he reached for the communicator on the bench, "Whoever's managed to gain access to these files could be listening in to calls to HQ." Lenny nodded and walked towards the elevator, opening the metal doors and stepping inside. Rose continued to flip through the files, sighing out loud every few minutes. Daisy looked over worriedly at Blane, if Rose couldn't figure out the breaches in the security system, the mission would probably be handed over to other agents, and that's definitely not what they wanted.

"Maybe we could go back to the warehouse, and place a camera in there or something. Or at least a listening device." Daisy suggested, Blane nodded,

"Rose? Do you think we could get a camera or something?" He asked,

"Of course, I'll give you one and tell you how to set it up so the image transfers to here." She replied not looking up from the pages she still was looking at.

"Sounds good, we can't just do nothing." Daisy said, sitting down on the silver chair next to Rose. Blane sat down opposite her,

"Let's just hope this can get us somewhere."

* * *

**if there's anything you want to happen in this story! tell me! i really love your ideas they help a lot!**

**and um, review!**


End file.
